Foxy
by Meicdon13
Summary: ONESHOT :: Gojyo tries to catch a fox and fails. Jien feels sorry for him and buys him a toy to cheer him up. :: Jien x Gojyo


**Pairing: **Dokugakuji x Gojyo (prompt : toy)**  
Disclaimer: **If _Saiyuki_ belonged to me, the world would be a happier place…I think.**  
Warnings: **Incest. Inappropriate usage of stuffed fox toy.**  
Author's notes: **Oh hell, the cliché-ness of it all D: I place Gojyo to be around ten to twelve here, so Jien would be around seventeen to nineteen, methinks. And I think I made 'toy' too literal…Beta-ed by the lovely **xcerpted**. Written for **tsuzuki1 **at the _Saiyuki _**valentinesmut LJ Community**.

* * *

**FOXY**

Gojyo pouted as he glared daggers at his older brother. Jien was trying not to laugh as he wrapped bandages around the redhead's knee. "It's not funny, 'niisan!" he snapped. Jien tied up the ends of the bandage, making the smaller male wince at the sting of fibers against raw skin.

"Actually, it is," the brunet said, a grin on his face as he inspected his handiwork. They were in the living room, Jien tending to his brother's injured knee. When he was satisfied with his handiwork, the brunet began packing up the bandages and gauze.

Gojyo pouted again and crossed his arms, not meeting his brother's gaze. The redhead mumbled something that sounded like, "Meanie," before he tentatively stretched out his leg and tried to stand up.

"I still don't understand _why_ you decided to go chasing after a fox," Jien said, standing up to put the medical supplies back in the bathroom.

A blush rose up on Gojyo's cheeks and Jien fought the urge to pinch them; he was sure his younger brother wouldn't appreciate the gesture. The redhead mumbled an answer but it was too soft for Jien to hear. The brunet leaned in closer, cupped a hand to his ear, and jokingly asked, "Could you repeat that? I didn't hear you."

"I said I wanted a pet!" Gojyo shouted, furiously blushing now. "I know that it's stupid and Mama probably won't let me keep anything but I was thinking I could keep him tied up by the forest so she won't see—"

"Gojyo," Jien said, interrupting his little brother, "let's pretend that mother lets you keep a pet. How will you even catch it? I doubt you can capture a fully-grown fox."

"It's a_ baby_ fox," the redhead replied. "I don't want a grown-up one."

"Like that's much of a difference." Jien began walking away. "First thing's first though; you have to catch it."

_**xxx**_

"How come you always end up getting injured and I always end up having to fix you up?" Jien asked as he cleaned the bite wound on Gojyo's hand. The redhead winced at the sting but tried to hide it. The brunet tightened his grip on Gojyo's hand to keep his little brother from pulling away. "Now hold still."

"It's not my fault that the mommy fox bit me!" the hanyou protested. He cried out in pain when Jien pressed the cotton ball with alcohol against the bite again. "'Niisan! That hurts!"

"I need to clean the wound," Jien replied, ignoring the whimpers coming from his brother. "And of course she bit you! You were chasing her kid."

"I wasn't going to do anything mean to it!" Gojyo protested. "I just wanted to pet it!"

"Do you think the fox knew that?" Jien quipped as he finished cleaning the bite. He picked up the roll of bandages and began to wrap it around the redhead's hand. "She probably thought you were going to hurt her kid."

When he was finished, he fixed Gojyo with a stern gaze. "Look. I _know_ you want a pet, but you should stop chasing after foxes; or any other wild animal for that matter. You might end up seriously hurt."

"But 'niisan—"

"If you really want a pet, why don't you just try catching a stray dog or something?" the brunet asked, running a hand through his hair. "Why a fox?"

Gojyo shifted uneasily on the couch, pretending to study the bandages on his hand. "…It's red." He seemed to steel his resolve and looked up at Jien, eyes hard with something that the brunet couldn't identify. "I want a fox 'cause they're red. Like my hair. And my eyes."

Silence reigned in the room for a moment.

Jien wanted to pick up his brother and hug him but he didn't think that Gojyo would like that. But before he could do anything, he heard his mother shout from the top of the stairs.

"Jien! Jien, where are you?"

"Coming, mother!" he replied. He glanced at his younger brother, about to say something, but the redhead had already stood up and left.

Leaving the things on the couch, Jien went up the stairs to his mother's bedroom.

_**xxx**_

"Aren't you too old for that?" Jien asked, raising an eyebrow at his little brother's request.

Gojyo's face was as red as his hair and his hands clutched onto the material of his pants so tightly that Jien was sure that they'd tear. "I'm _sure_," the redhead said.

Jien shrugged. There was no harm in the request, really. It was just strange. "If that's what you want," he acquiesced. He bent down and kissed the bandage on Gojyo's cheek where his mother had just scratched him.

"Thanks, 'niisan."

_**xxx**_

He didn't really know what had possessed him to buy the stuffed toy.

Jien was walking back home after doing some errands for his mother when he passed by a market stall that was selling stuffed animals. Something red caught his eye and he stopped to look at what it was.

An adorable fox kit stuffed toy looked up at him, its black button eyes seemingly full of mischief. It stood on all fours, looking perfectly adorable, as it posed as if it were about to playfully attack.

"Hello, sir," the young woman behind the stall said with a smile. "Do you see anything you'd like to buy?"

Jien reached out to pet the toy fox. Its red fur was soft and he ran his hand through it a couple of times. The brunet couldn't help but notice that the fox looked out of place amongst the more traditional bears and rabbits on display.

"How much is this?" he found himself asking. He rubbed one soft triangular ear between his fingers. The price that the woman named was almost lost on him as he tried to imagine what Gojyo's expression would be when he handed him the toy.

"Sir?" The young woman said, interrupting his thoughts. "Excuse me, sir? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he replied quickly. "And…I'll take it."

"Do you want me to put it in a bag, sir?"

"No thanks." Jien handed the woman the money and tucked the stuffed toy under one arm. He nodded and thanked the woman and she smiled in return.

The rest of the walk was spent running his fingers through the fox's fake fur and thinking about what he had just done. The purchase had been done on impulse; he knew that Gojyo wanted a pet, not a toy. But he would be damned if he went out of his way to catch a wild animal.

He opened the front door to their house and stepped inside. He wanted to call out for his brother but his mother was probably around and wouldn't appreciate the noise.

Jien made his way to Gojyo's room and stuck his head inside. "Oi, Gojyo—" He shut his mouth when he saw his younger brother taking an afternoon nap, curled up on his side, his red hair fanning out on his pillow.

The brunet stepped into the room carefully, making sure that he didn't make any sound that would wake up his brother. He knelt down on the floor beside Gojyo; his eyes level with the redhead's closed ones. Reaching out, he placed the fox beside Gojyo's slightly outstretched hand.

It was rare that he got to see his younger brother like this; looking so peaceful and innocent like the little boy that he was. Whenever the redhead was awake, he tried to act tough, tried to act like he didn't care that the other kids didn't want to play or hang out with him. Tried to act as if there was absolutely nothing wrong and that the woman he called 'mother' loved him.

Gojyo mumbled something and shifted on the bed, hand brushing against the fox. Jien grinned and picked up the stuffed toy, rubbing its nose against the redhead's. "Wake up, runt," he said. "I've got something for you."

"What?" Gojyo asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. His curiosity was evident in his voice even as he pouted at his brother for waking him up.

Jien lightly bonked him on the head with the stuffed toy, earning himself an indignant yelp from his brother. Before Gojyo could properly retaliate, he waved the fox in front of his face. "Here." He tried to quell his anxiety. Would Gojyo like the toy? He was a _boy_ after all and at his age, they stopped liking these kinds of things.

However, the smile that Gojyo gave him was enough to let him know that the gift would be treasured.

_**xxx**_

He lay silently on the bed beside his mother, listening to her breathing slowly even out and deepen. Her back was to him, the blankets wrapped around her, leaving Jien to lie naked and exposed.

The usual self-deprecating thoughts went through his mind and he sat up on the bed, rubbing his face with the palm of his hand. What sounded like a sharp intake of breath reached his ears, causing him to jerk his head up and look at the bedroom door.

Gojyo stood there, hands clutching his toy fox, eyes wide. His lips were pressed together tightly, though, as if he were trying not to scream.

Jien made to stand up, unmindful of his nudity, hand reaching out for his brother. "Gojyo…" He wanted to explain what had happened but how were you supposed to tell your brother that you had sex with your mother on a daily basis to keep her sane?

The redhead ran away, his footsteps sounding loudly on the floorboards of their house. The sound of a door slamming shut reached Jien's ears as he hurried to pull on his pants to follow Gojyo.

The brunet checked all the rooms in the house, shouting his brother's name as he did. "Dammit," he hissed, punching the wall in their living room. Gojyo wasn't in the house; he must have gone into the woods.

Moving quickly, Jien ran outside, trying to find his little brother. He made his way towards the small river in the forest; Gojyo liked to hang out there, watching the sun reflect off of the water. Maybe he was there now.

"Gojyo!" he shouted as he neared the riverbank.

"What do you want?" He didn't expect an answer and the harsh tone of voice that accompanied the words took him off-guard for a moment.

Jien looked around and spotted Gojyo standing a few feet away, his hand still holding his fox plushie. "Gojyo, I want to explain—"

"I know what you do every night, 'niisan." Gojyo's red eyes were hard and flinty, and his grip on the toy tightened. "I know that you go to mom's room every night and fuck her."

The anger in the redhead's voice made Jien flinch but the barely-suppressed hurt affected him even more. He tried not to show how much he had been affected by the words by answering, "Where did you learn that word?"

"What? Fuck? Mom screams it every night." Gojyo mimicked their—_Jien's_—mother's voice perfectly. "Fuck me, Jien! Harder!"

"Shut up!" His blood was pounding in his ears and the brunet could also feel it rising up his cheeks. Jien thought of every night he had gone into his mother's room, every night that she raked her nails down his back, every night that she screamed for him to go harder and faster. And he thought of how every night, Gojyo could hear her in his room as he tried to go to sleep.

"What's wrong 'niisan? Don't you like hearing that?" The redhead clutched the fox to his chest like a security blanket. "Don't you like it when mom tells you that?"

Jien snapped; darting forward, he grabbed Gojyo by the front of his shirt, raising his other hand to punch the redhead's face. "You little—"

"Go on! Hit me!" Gojyo shouted. "Do it!" Tears were streaming down his face but his anger was evident on his features.

The brunet wanted to do it. He wanted to hit Gojyo, wanted to hurt him, wanted to silence the words that came from his brother's mouth. But Jien couldn't hurt his brother and instead found himself holding Gojyo against his chest, pressing his face into his red hair.

Gojyo began sobbing in earnest, his fox sandwiched between them, one hand clutching at the front of the brunet's shirt. Jien tightened his protective hold on Gojyo, not knowing that to do to make his brother feel better.

He didn't know how long they stood there but Jien began to get even more anxious and worried when he noticed that Gojyo's sobs were getting more violent instead of slowly disappearing. "Please stop crying," he whispered, his voice cracking. "Gojyo, please stop."

When he didn't get any response from the redhead, Jien gently cupped the redhead's face in his hands and kissed the redhead's forehead. He kissed Gojyo's cheeks and eyelids before pressing his lips gently against his younger brother's.

It was chaste and quick but Gojyo's eyes flew open, his vision blurred by his tears. Immediately, Jien began to apologize and was surprised when his brother interrupted. "'Niisan, kiss me again."

"Gojyo—"

"Why can't you love me the way you love mom?" The pain and hurt were evident in the redhead's voice. Jien didn't really know what to say so he opted for kissing Gojyo again; another chaste brushing of lips.

The brunet slowly ran one hand down the redhead's side. Gojyo leaned into the touch and Jien preoccupied himself with kissing every inch of available skin on his brother's face. His other arm was still wrapped around the smaller frame, pressing the redhead against his chest.

The end of the fox's nose dug uncomfortably into Jien's chest and he pulled away a bit, reaching out to throw the toy off to one side. But Gojyo's grip tightened even more on the plushie. He refused to let go and Jien didn't want to upset his brother by forcing the separation.

The brunet knelt down, trailing kisses down Gojyo's neck. Jien was gentle with the redhead; moving slowly, the kisses almost nothing more than the faintest brushing of lips against his brother's skin.

"'Niisan," Gojyo whimpered.

Jien kissed the spot above Gojyo's heart, lips pressing against the thin material of his brother's shirt before moving on.

Carefully, almost reverently, he pulled down Gojyo's pants, freeing his brother's erection. Jien bent down, and kissed the tip, smearing the moisture he found there. Another whimper reached his ears.

Afraid that he was hurting—or about to hurt—Gojyo, Jien looked up into eyes the color of sunset and asked, "Do you want me to stop?"

The redhead didn't say anything but he shook his head violently, his hair flying across his face and obscuring it for a moment. Jien craned his neck up and the younger male leant down obediently for another chaste kiss.

"Open your mouth, Gojyo," Jien whispered.

Gojyo followed, accepting the two fingers that were placed inside. He swirled his tongue around them as if they were a treat he were savoring and Jien responded by licking a trail from the base of Gojyo's erection to its tip.

Jien pulled his fingers out of his brother's mouth, a sound of protest escaping Gojyo's lips. He silenced him by swallowing the redhead's erection completely in one move.

"'Niisan!" One small hand buried itself in his black hair, the other one still holding the fox toy.

The brunet stroked the trembling thighs on either side of his face, coaxing them to spread a little wider. He rubbed the tip of a wet finger against the puckered entrance and slowly pushed the tip inside Gojyo. Jien began gently moving the digit in and out of his brother's body, going a bit deeper with every thrust until it was completely inside the redhead.

A loud, keening wail escaped from Gojyo when Jien's finger found his prostate at the same time the brunet increased his sucking on his erection.

Jien pulled out his finger, only to add another one. He moved them in and out of Gojyo's body in a slow rhythm, making sure that he wasn't hurting his little brother. The soft furry tail of the fox plushie brushed against his forehead, giving Jien an idea.

He reached up with his other hand and tugged at the fox's tail, trying to bring it down. Gojyo made a small noise of protest that was quickly silenced when the brunet rubbed his fingers against his sweet spot.

Pulling back so that only half the redhead's erection was in his mouth, Jien wrapped the fox's tail around the base of Gojyo's member and began to stroke the flesh with the tail, still sucking and running his tongue along the upper half.

Gojyo came hard, his seed shooting into Jien's mouth. The brunet swallowed it all, licking up the stray semen from between the redhead's legs before fixing his clothes.

He caught Gojyo as the redhead's legs gave out, cradling his brother against his chest. "Are you alright?" he asked, mentally slapping himself for what he had just done. "Did I hurt you?"

"I'm fine, 'niisan," Gojyo replied softly. He tried to push away and stand up by himself but instead found himself in Jien's arms again when his legs gave out one more time.

"You're not," the brunet replied firmly and lifted Gojyo into his arms. He silenced all protests with a look and plucked the fox plushie from Gojyo's hands. "And I'll take that. I'll need to clean it before I give it back to you."

Jien began the walk back to their house, his brother safely in his arms. A flash of red to his right caught his eye and he turned to see a fox running away through the trees.

"'Niisan," Gojyo said.

Jien looked at him and began walking again. "Yeah?"

"I'm hungry."

"There's food at home, brat. Don't worry."

"'Niisan?"

"What?"

"Thanks."

The brunet paused for a while before replying, "No problem." He kissed Gojyo's forehead and tightened his hold on his brother.


End file.
